bindingofisaacfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Guppy
Guppy to kot Isaaca, wspomniany jako spadkobierca przedmiotów w Ostatniej Woli Isaaca.right Istnieje 5 przedmiotów nawiązujących do niego. Zebranie trzech z nich (wyłączając Guppy's Hair Ball) zmieni Isaaca w Guppy'ego. Zamiana w Guppy Dead Cat, Guppy's Head, Guppy's Paw i Guppy's Tail mają unikalną właściwość; po zebraniu 3 z nich podczas jednego podejścia Isaac zamienia się w Guppy'ego. Wszystkie te przedmioty można znaleźć w Devil Room, Curse Room lub w czerwonych skrzyniach. Oprócz Dead Cat, wszystkie "kocie" przedmioty zostały dodane w dodatku Wrath of the Lamb. Po transformacji Isaac może latać i otrzymuje ulepszoną wersję Mulligan; każde trafienie we wroga (włączając w to obrażenia zadawane przez pomocników) spowoduje pojawienie się niebieskiej muchy. Zamiana w Guppy odblokowuje Guppy's Hair Ball. Porady * Podnoszenie przedmiotów w pewnym momencie jest jedyną rzeczą, która się liczy, więc skoro Guppy's Head i Guppy's Paw to przedmioty do aktywowania, Isaac nadal jest w stanie zmienić się w Guppy'ego. ** Mając The Dice, można najpierw podnieść jeden z tych przedmiotów, potem zamienić go kostką na inny. Istnieje szansa, że pojawi nam się inny "koci" przedmiot. * Bibelot The Left Hand daje szansę na szybszą zamianę w Guppy'ego, ponieważ każda skrzynia będzie czerwona; może ona zawierać któryś z "kocich" przedmiotów. * Jeśli gracz podniesie duplikat Guppy's Tail, będzie on zaliczany. Interakcje * The Parasite całkowicie neguje efekt spawnowania muchy po trafieniu we wroga. * Chocolate Milk - pojawiające się przy nienaładowanych strzałach muchy nie będą zadawały obrażeń. * Mulligan - zwiększa częstotliwość spawnowania much (czasem 2 na jeden trafiony we wroga strzał). * Posiadanie strzelających pomocników, takich jak Demon Baby, Little Gish i Little Steve sprawia, że wystrzelone przez nich łzy także będą spawnować muchy. Powiązane przedmioty Dead Cat left Można go znaleźć w Devil Room, Curse Room (wliczając Red Chest) lub jako drop po Super Pride. Ustawia życie Isaac'a na jeden pojemnik. Głowa kota będzie podążać za graczem, dając mu 9 dodatkowych żyć. Gracz dalej może ulepszać zdrowie przedmiotami, ale po śmierci jego zdrowie zresetuje się do jednego pojemnika. Guppy's Tail left Można go znaleźć w Devil Room, Curse Room i Red Chest. Zwiększa szansę na pojawienie się skrzyni po wyczyszczeniu pokoju. Guppy's Head left Można go znaleźć w Devil Room, Curse Room i Red Chest. Po użyciu spawnuje 2-4 niebieskie muchy. Ładuje się co pokój. Guppy's Paw left Można go znaleźć w Devil Room, Curse Room i Red Chest. Po użyciu zamienia jeden pojemnik na serce na 3 serca dusz. Nieprzydatny u ???. Guppy's Hair Ball left Podąża za Isaac'iem. Zadaje obrażenia przez dotyk. Po zabiciu wroga powiększa się, zwiększając zadawane obrażenia. Większy rozmiar ułatwia manipulację tym przedmiotem. Zmniejsza się co poziom. Nie zalicza się jako przedmiot pozwalający zamianę w Guppy. Ciekawostki *Można przypuszczać, że Guppy nie żyje, w czasie kiedy Isaac przebywa w świecie podziemi, ponieważ można znaleźć kawałki jego ciała podczas podróży. Ewentualnie gracz może znaleźć Dead Cat, gdzie kot występuje w całości, jednak po podniesieniu unosi się tylko głowa. *Guppy jest nawiązaniem do kota Edmunda McMillena, który też wabi się Guppy. Kategoria:Przedmioty